The Tutor
by Sayonara Akumu
Summary: A Stark/Ichigo pairing. No good at summeries.


"A tutor?" Ichigo asked, giving his dad an incredulous look.

Was he serious? He scoffed. He didn't need no tutor. Isshin Kurosaki, his father, grinned widely and nodded. Ichigo... felt the need to strangle him. He really hated that grin.

"Why? I do all right with school and I have okay marks! Isn't that good enough!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at his father, scowling deeply.

"C'mon! I already paid him to teach you! Stop yelling and get ready because he's going to be here in a while! The college entrance exams are right around the corner!" Isshin yelled, glaring back at his son, frowning deeply.

"But-"

"No buts! He's going to be here in a while, I said, and I expect you to be in tip top shape. Now go take a shower and get your books ready." Isshin said, pointing up the stairs, expecting his son to immediately obey him.

Ichigo punched him.

So, he stomped up the stairs, scowling deeply, hands clenched into fists. Tutor. He scoffed. He didn't need no tutor. He studied every night and did his work when told at school. Except when he skipped out. But he was in the top fifty at school! That was better than anything! He grumbled, walking into his room, grabbing his books and putting them on his desk.

Well, he better at least get ready.

So, there he was, sitting on the couch with a sulk, ignoring the smirk from his sister. Watching what was on the TV, he ignored the door bell. Probably his tutor. Isshin jumped towards the door and opened it with a wide grin.

"Ah, right on time! He's right over there." Isshin said, pointing to the sulking teen on the couch.

Ichigo frowned and raised his eyes to the newcomer, widening his eyes and feeling his lips part when he saw the man walk in and look towards him. The tall man looked towards him, gray orbs staring into brown ones. He had wavy brown hair and a goatee, as well as lidded-eyes, as if tired. Ichigo sat there, seeing the man stare at him before conversing with his father.

Ichigo continued to stare at the man. _He_ was going to teach him? Yuzu bowed to the man, receiving a nod.

"Where will I be teaching him?" The man asked, staring at Isshin questioningly.

"In his room. My son, come and meet your tutor!" Isshin yelled, grinning at his son.

Ichigo frowned and stood up, walking over to the man and nodding, the man nodding in return.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The very annoyed teen said.

"Coyote Stark." The man said.

Hm, nice name. Ichigo nodded, motioning the man to follow him. Stark walked after the teen, nodding to the father, seeing Isshin wave with a wide grin. Ichigo glared at the older man, seeing Isshin grin one last time before bouncing off to annoy one of his daughters.

Ichigo opened the door to his room, letting his tutor in first. What he did next... was a surprise.

He walked over to his bed... and laid down, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

Ichigo blinked, looking to the side then looking back to the man, not knowing what to do. The guy just made himself at home without saying anything. Ichigo slowly, uncertainly, shut his door and stood in the middle of his room, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"...Um..."

"Get your books."

The sudden voice made the teen jump and nod before grabbing his books. He stands there, in his room, holding his books and waiting for any instruction. Nothing. The man is... snoring. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. He put the books on his desk, slowly reaching out for the man.

He poked him.

Nothing.

He poked him again.

Nothing.

He poked him a bit harder.

A hand wave in the air.

Ichigo's eye twitched.

"HEY!"

Despite his loud outburst, the man only slowly opened one eye, as if not really disturbed, staring at the teen shaking in anger. He sighed and sat up, looking at the books on the desk and picking one of them up and looking at it. He stood up and motioned the teen to sit down. Ichigo did as he was silently told.

And began the lesson.

Ichigo was quite surprised when the man started telling him what to do, all the hard questions suddenly easy to figure out. Stark put his hand on the teen's shoulder, not noticing the Strawberry freeze, and looked at the answer Ichigo wrote down.

"Good. Now try this one." Stark said, pointing to one of the questions.

Ichigo stiffly nodded, looking the question over.

Stark raised an eyebrow, noticing the teenager seemed uncomfortable. Stepping back, he looked at the bed. He wanted to lay down.

Ichigo was nervous. It was simple as that. Not nervous as "There's a stranger talking to me!" but as "There's a hot guy in my room!". Yup. You guessed it. Ichigo Kurosaki is gay. He had accepted his sexuality a long time ago, and was perfectly happy.

He had a few boyfriends, but none of them really lasted long. And sure they were cute, but this guy in his room was hot.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to concentrate. Okay, he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Just when he was about to continue, he blinked as he heard a snore, turning his head to see the tutor sleeping on his bed.

"HEY!"

::

"Good work." Stark said, nodding, standing at the door.

Ichigo nodded. Both failed to notice the parent standing at the end of the hall, staring at them with a grin.

"I gave you easy work today. The next time we will work with harder questions." Stark said with a yawn.

Easy? What they did was easy? Ichigo frowned deeply.

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said, nodding.

Stark nodded before walking out of the house, his hands in his pockets. Before Ichigo could go to his room to put his stuff away, he was punched. Landing on the floor, his face darkened, turning his head and glaring at his father.

"What the hell was that for!" Ichigo shouted, shaking in anger.

"You were supposed to invite him to dinner!" Isshin yelled, hands on his hips and staring down at his son with a frown.

"...Why?"

"Because he's teaching you for half the price!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"...Why...?"

"...'Cause."

Ichigo gave his father a suspicious look as he scampered away, picking himself up and dusting his clothes. Really. It seemed his father was trying to stress him out. He sighed and walked up the stairs to crash out.

The next day Ichigo had woke up early, ate breakfast, went to school, met up with some of his friends, ignored Grimmjow, and was now walking back home. He sighed, walking onto the familiar street, only to blink when he saw a car in front of his house. Hurrying, he walked along side the car, looking it over.

Looked mighty expensive.

He walked into his house, looking around for the person that owned the car. Isshin jumped towards his son, Ichigo quickly punching his face and sending him flying all over the room.

"Who's here?" Ichigo asked casually, as if his father wasn't trying to attack him.

"Your tutor!" Isshin yelled, standing up.

Did he always need to yell?

Ichigo blinked and looked into the living room, seeing Stark sitting on the couch, drinking tea. Oh, damn. He had to learn all day? He sighed, walking into the room, greeting the man. Stark looked up and stood.

"Ichigo..." Stark said, nodding in a greeting.

"Sir." Ichigo said, nodding back.

::

"That's all for today." Stark said, looking at the work the Strawberry did.

Ichigo slumped in his chair, sighing deeply. _Finally_. Stark looked at his student and smiled, slightly. Hard worker. Ichigo stood up, thanking his teacher. Without showing him to the door, he collapsed on the bed, already sleeping. Stark stared at his student, looking at the door then back to the student.

Was he... just supposed to leave?

He was just about to, when he saw how the teenager was sleeping. Sighing, he turned, grabbing onto the teenager and lifting him up, telling him to get dressed into his pajamas. Ichigo didn't put on any clothes, rather... he stripped, still half asleep.

Stark widened his eyes momentarily before tucking the teenager in, turning around and walking for the exit. He shut the door behind himself, staying there for several moments before walking to the stairs.

"Ah, Stark! Where is my son?" Isshin asked, looking past the man.

"He is asleep." Stark said, looking at the man with a tired expression.

Isshin nodded. Stark went to walk to the door when the crazy man stepped in front of his with a wide grin. He blinked and stood straight.

"As a thanks, how about you stay here tomorrow for dinner?" Isshin asked, the grin taking up his whole face.

"Yes. I appreciate that. Thank you." Stark said, nodding as he walked for the door and outside.

"No problem!"

And that's how Ichigo stared at his teacher questioningly when he saw him sitting at the table. He turned towards his father with an accusing look, Isshin trying to look innocent. Sighing deeply, he sat down across from his tutor.

"So, Stark... how is my son doing?" Isshin asked, grinning widely.

"Your son in progressing fine, mister Kurosaki." Stark said, looking at the food placed in front of him.

"Good to know!"

Ichigo frowned, giving his dad a glare. Didn't he know he was embarrassing him and himself? Karin ate quietly while Yuzu asked the brown haired man questions. Isshin eyed the way his son would stare at his teacher before avoiding the his look and looking somewhere else with a scowl.

Ah.

An almost understanding look came over Isshin's face, grinning widely.

"Out!" Isshin yelled, standing up and pointing to the roof dramatically, making everyone jump at the sudden outburst.

"What?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"We're going out!"

"But we're eating."

Ichigo frowned. Just how stupid was his dad?

"But Ichigo needs to study and we need to give him all the concentration he needs."

"But I'm eatin-"

Not letting him finish his sentence, Isshin grabbed both his daughters and ran out of the house, leaving both men sitting at the table, not sure of what to do. They glanced at each other and shrugged, continuing to eat. Once they were finished, they walked up the stairs and grabbed the books Ichigo needed, studying. Ah, such hard work.

Ichigo was tense, knowing fully well that they were alone in the house. He took a deep breath. Calm down. All he had to do was calm down. Simple enough. He wanted to grab his hair in frustration! Stark stared at the teen from the side of his eye.

Just when Ichigo was about to finish the last question, a hand on his shoulder made him jump and scream.

In a very manly way.

"Ichigo I supposed that's all for today." Stark said, looking at the work.

Ichigo sighed with a nod, standing up to stretch. He was about to walk to the door, when Stark wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, making the Strawberry widen his eyes and freeze, face turning completely red. He felt his hand trail up his chest, making tingled go up his spine.

"M-Mister Sta-"

"Just call me Stark." The man whispered, a smile grazing his lips.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide with shock and blushing like crazy.

"Don't think I missed those looks you threw at me."

Ichigo shivered when he felt his hot breath on the back of his neck, closing his eyes. He was shaking when Stark's hand went for his pants, unbuttoning his pants. Okay. Okay! Ichigo was still a virgin, but he was sure he didn't want to stop.

Curse you, hormones!

He closed his eyes tightly when his pants hit the floor. He took a deep breath, only inhale quickly when Stark started sucking on his neck. Before he knew it... Stark had stripped him and he was completely naked on his bed, covering himself with a red face. He had to avert his eyes when Stark started undressing, his face more red than a tomato.

He froze when Stark appeared on top of him, immediately looking down and turning red when he saw the man's erection. Holy- He quickly closed his eyes. An innocent minor, virgin, such a himself doesn't need to look at another man's erectio- Lips were placed over his, making his eyes snap open. His hands were moved to the side by Stark, the man slowly pumping his erection. Ichigo opened his mouth and moaned quietly when Stark's tongue slipped past his lips.

Stark parted and looked around the room, making the flustered Strawberry blink several times.

"Wha-"

"Do you have lotion?"

"...Lotion?"

Why the hell would he need lotion while they were-

"It will make it easier when I enter."

Oh... Oh! _OH_!

Shit.

"Um... It's just on my desk." Ichigo said, pointing to his desk with his eyes closed tightly.

Stark turned his head. Huh. Why didn't he see that? He quickly got up and grabbed it, Ichigo covering his eyes with his hands, parting them slightly. He looked away when he saw Stark look towards him. The man smiled as he walked towards the bed, sitting down. Ichigo sat up and lowered his hands, looking at the older man, eyes still wide.

"Ichigo, I'm going to ask a question."

"...It's not a chemistry question, is it?"

"No. Ichigo... do you want this?" Stark asked, turning his head to stare at his student.

Ichigo's face immediately turned red, rubbing the back of his neck and fidgeting.

"Ah... well... uh... um..."

"It's a yes or no question, Ichigo."

"...Yes..." Ichigo said, lowering his head, too embarrassed to look at the older man.

"Then you will have to lie down."

Ichigo did as he was told, face turned red when he saw Stark grab his legs, staring at him all the while, making his heart beat so fast he thought it would explode.

"W-Which way is... um..."

"Less painful?"

"Uh... Yeah..."

"You would have to lie on your stomach."

Ichigo immediately went on his stomach, making Stark raise an eyebrow before chuckling. Ichigo scowled. It was _not_ funny. He was a virgin and he was sure it was going to hurt like hell. Stark poured some lotion on his hand and fingers, some of it dripping onto the Strawberry's back, making Ichigo tense. Oh, he hoped that wasn't what he was thinking it was.

He closed his eyes tightly when he felt a finger rub against his entrance. So gross. Stark eyed the Strawberry under him, pushing a finger inside Ichigo, seeing him tense at the uncomfortable sensation. Well, he wasn't used to having stuff being shoved up his ass! Stark added another finger, making Ichigo clench his teeth tightly, breathing through his teeth. The brown haired man scissored his fingers, making Ichigo breath harshly. Jeez. Only two fingers. He could handle it- Oh, wait! He added another finger. He arched his back, trying to lessen the pain.

Seeing that he was prepared enough, Stark removed his fingers, making Ichigo relax, only to tense when he felt the head of the man's cock against his entrance. Here is when Ichigo started swearing that would make older people blush.

Stark chuckled, rubbing the Strawberry's back soothingly. He kept pushing, making Ichigo close his eyes tightly. He wasn't even inside yet! When the head of his cock popped inside of him, Ichigo widened his eyes and dug his nails into the bed, eyes wide with pain. Holy hell! Was it supposed to be so painful? Despite his struggles, Stark held him still and kept pushing, making the Strawberry rest his head against the bed, trying to lesson the pain somehow.

Shit! It hurt!

Oh, he couldn't take it! He felt like he was going to pass out from the pain. Once Stark was fully inside of him, he stayed still, nuzzling the Strawberry's hair and kissing between his shoulder and neck. Ichigo took deep breaths, trying to relax and hope to feel good! How can men have sex this way? It fucking hurt!

He actually felt like attacking his teacher!

Once he relaxed, Stark put his hands on either side of his head.

"I'm going to move now." Stark said, waiting for the Strawberry's okay.

Ichigo nodded, knowing what was to come. Once Stark started moving, he closed his eyes from the pain. Stark quickly looked down to inspect any damage, narrowing his eyes when he saw blood. Dammit. Ichigo breathed deeply. Where the hell was the pleasure? Oh, god, it hurt like a bitch! Stark narrowed his eyes, seeing that Ichigo wasn't enjoying it, and started moving his hips. Ichigo opened one of his eyes with a struggle, wondering why it seemed like the older man was looking for something. Ah, it didn't matter. All that mattered was trying to ignore the excruciating pain! He clenched his hands and his teeth, breathing heavily. It hurt.

Ah, fuck it hurt.

Stark kept thrusting, groaning quietly, making Ichigo seethe. Bastard! He was enjoying it and he wasn'- Oh! Ichigo widened his eyes and arched his back when Stark hit something inside of him. Noticing his reaction, Stark smiled and continued to hit that same spot over and over again, making Ichigo moan loudly and wiggle beneath him.

Ichigo panted, his vision blurry. Holy- He rocked back into the older man, eyes closed and flustered, moaning. Stark reached around and started to pump his erection, making him jump. God, he didn't care about the pain from earlier now, he was only interested in the pleasure he was feeling at that second. Stark turned his head, kissing him passionately, making Ichigo groan into the kiss.

Perspiration dripped off their bodies, Stark moving faster when he felt he was close. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, close. _Real_ close. Oh, shit! He moaned loudly, coming right in Stark's hand, slumping against the bed from exhaustion. Stark rested his forehead on the back of Ichigo's neck, groaning as he tensed, coming inside of the Strawberry as he milked him of everything he had. He slumped on top of the exhausted man.

Okay, despite the pain... Ichigo had to admit that was great!

"Um... can you pull out? I'm kind of... getting sore down there." Ichigo muttered, wincing when Stark pulled out of him.

Oh, thank god!

Now he felt like he could relax.

Both got under the covers, Stark wrapping his arms around the Strawberry and both immediately fell asleep, too tired to do anything.

::

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, only to blink several times when he saw his father standing in his doorway. Dread instantly filled him with he saw Isshin peering in.

A grin spread across Isshin's face when he looked upon the scene.

He went to open the door, only to pause when he saw Ichigo frantically shake his head. He nodded in understanding and shut the door. Ichigo sighed and was about to relax, only to tense when he saw his door open once more, seeing his dad walk in with a camera.

He scowled as Isshin took several pictures from different angles.

He started shaking in anger, Stark's eyes snapping open and sitting up from the sudden outburst.

"DAD!"

Fin.

* * *

**I thank anyone who reads this. ^^**


End file.
